wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
WeAreWarriors Wiki:Characters/Rules
=Rules & Guidelines= Project Basics :#Users must be a member to nominate an article, but not to comment or critique. :#Please do not be rude to other users. :#When giving critique be specific, don't comment just to tell the nominator the page looks good. :#The limit is ten nominations up at a time. Two per user. :#In order to nominate an article you must follow the following: ::*The character's article must be made and filled out correctly. ::*You must have the roleplayer's permission to nominate the article. ::#The character, if living, must pass the age of one year. If deceased there is no age appropriate but six moons is preferred. :#To be nominated as a Senior Warrior you must have three articles CBV and gone through the approval process. ::#You may also be nominated by another user, however, in order to be nominated by another user you must have had one article CBV'd. Using the Nomination Page :#When an article is put up for a nomination it must be filled out correctly with the following: Character ~ (Silver/Gold) Nomination. :#In order for your character to be nominated their whole page must be filled out, no exceptions. See here, for an example. :#When an image is in the 'comments before voting' stage, the article will wait twenty-four hours for any extra comments before the voting article is made. Ranks :#You must be nominated to move up one rank in the project, by another user. Though you do not need to be nominated to be deputy or leader. :#When being nominated, there must be more supporting votes than negative in order for the nomination to be successful. :#Apprentices and warriors cannot CBV an article, only the leader, deputy, and senior warriors. Rank Abilities :Apprentices can put up articles for nominations :Warriors ' can put up articles for nominations :'Senior Warriors ' can put up articles for nominations and CBV articles :'Deputies ' can put up articles for nominations, CBV articles, and archive the nominations. The deputy assists the leader and is next in line for leader. :'Leaders ''' can put up articles for nominations, CBV articles, archive and decline nominations. The leader keeps the project under control and updated. Approving/Declining :Approving is the process of accepting an article into the main database for use in the main namespace articles. :*When a Project lead believes an article is qualified enough to be placed on its article, the article cannot be approved right away, the twenty four hours for CBV still remains. If an article goes without comments for thirty-six hours (three days) the user nominating can or the article for comments. :*If during these twenty-four hours of CBV a comment is placed, the article must go through being CBV'd once more. Archiving :*Everything on a talk page should always be archived and stored away safely, so anyone can look back at something for reference. :*Any approved image sections should be archived in the current Approved Nominations Archive, and any declined or withdrawn articles sections should be archived in the current Declined Nominations Archive. :*Talk page sections should '''never be blanked. No user is permitted to blank a section off the talk page or cover it with something else. Category:Important Pages